Alexander
Alexander is a member of the self-titled Hiker Brothers and is a recurring character and close friend of Sam, Jeremy, Niyaand Alyssandra. He and his brothers are world travellers who have hiked and camped almost everywhere looking for rare archaeological finds, and also have degrees in Pokemon Research from Sinnoh University in Hearthome City. Basic Information *Alexander's height is 5'9" *Alexander's astrological sign is Capricorn *Alexander's dream is to discover the Spear Pillar for all scientists and researchers to benefit from *Alexander's favourite food is eggs and his least favourite food is bacon *It is unknown who Alexander wishes to fight *Alexander is currently known to have caught 1 species of Pokemon. Specifically: **1/151 Kanto Pokemon Early Life Not much is known about Alexander's early life, except that he is the youngest of the three Hiker Brothers and together he and his brothers did spend much time with his grandfather--though he was taught basic manners by his mother, as mentioned by Alan--hiking and spelunking across the regions. They were taught to rough it, and build log cabins. Their grandfather also pushed them into a career of Pokemon Research, and made them get their degrees, which contributed to their career of discovering and looking for rare and significant archaeological sites to help research in all fields. Though initially forced, Alexander and his brothers have a deep passion for hiking and for Pokemon studies. History Sinnoh Saga Alexander appeared prio to his official debut in The Hiker Brothers, where he was mentioned to have saved Jeremy and Niya, along with his brothers, from the caves of Mt. Coronet. In his official chapter debut, Alexander was shown serving food to the group, stating that it was manners that dictated guests ate before them. Alexander also helps his brothers explain their purpose for being on the mountain as searching for the Spear Pillar. Alexander and his brothers returned in ''Return of the Hiker Brothers, ''where he, his brothers, as well as the main protagonists and their Pokemon worked in tandem to remodel the Hiker Brothers' cavern refuge on Route 215. After three days of work, they sent the group on the way, but not before having a farewell dinner where Alexander and his brothers gave a singing send-off to Sam and his friends. Personality Alexander, much like his brothers, is extremely kind and caring towards others, shown by his desire to help and care for Niya, Jeremy, Sam and Alyssandra while separated and lost in Mt. Coronet, even going so far as to escort them personally to Hearthome City afterwards. As mentioned by Alexander, the brothers were taught by their mother to always care for guests before themselves, and as a result, are extremely polite to those they meet--even to Richard, despite his poor attitude and Alexander clear dislike of him. Aside from being polite, the Hiker Brothers are extremely outdoorsy, and prefer the outside world of mountains and forests to sitting behind a desk researching Pokemon. Therefore, they study out in the field getting hands on experience, and spend their time looking for rare and significant archaeological finds for all mankind to benefit from. Alexander, like his brothers, bears a deep and strong passion for three things: archaeology, hiking and Pokemon research, and are extremely knowledgeable about all three. While Alexander mentions these passions were intially forced upon them, they soon grew to love them and now spend their lives living out these passions, which they claim is "their dream life." Pokemon Pokemon Currently in Rotation Category:All Characters Category:Recurring Characters